1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination ventilator door and fan actuator assembly for a recreational vehicle (RV) range hood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
RV's are usually equipped with ranges and hoods mounted thereabove. The hoods usually are equipped with fans to suck up kitchen and cooking smells and expel the same through a ventilation opening to the outside.
Previous ventilation means have been openings in the roof of the RV's or through openings in the side of the RV. In some instances the ventilation openings are covered with hinged covers they must be manually opened by pushing the same from the inside and locking it in the desired position. In addition, some covers must be pulled open from the outside to set them at the desired opening.
Once the ventilation door is opened then the range hood fan must be separately activated. Also, after the fan is deactivated and turned off it is necessary to expend additional time in moving to the ventilator door to close the same.
The two actions of opening the ventilator and then turning on the fan takes time. In addition, if the weather is inclement and the ventilator door must be closed from the outside it necessitates a person going outside in the bad whether to accomplish a closing.